


A Life Interrupted

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Percy Weasley, Codependency, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malfoys dont understand, Multi, Original Character(s), Percy Weasley helps, Rape Culture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Trafficking, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy is kidnapped? When he is put through so much that when sixth year finally starts he comes back a completely different person. He also comes back with two new muggle friends, Sam Alexander and Georgia Mayfield. Just what happened to Draco Malfoy and what isn't he telling anyone but a select few.





	1. He Ran Away....

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a bit OOC another thing I'm not good at writing, and Sex trafficking and rape is a big problem so I hope my writing portrays that. Please no hateful comments and all. Its rude and hurtful to many people who were raped ect to make jokes and all. So yeah. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better or if I make ignorant mistakes please tell me so I can correct it. Another thing Draco is 12 when he's kidnapped and 16 when he's able to come back.

 

**Prologue : **

 

_3rd Person POV:_

 

Draco was angry no furious, why couldn't they understand! He wanted, no needed his dad to buy the brooms for the Slytherin team, he needed to be on the Quidditch team. If only to beat Potter and make him fall off his high horse. As the young boy packed up a small bag for the night he thought of what he was going to do. Any time his parents didn't want to give him what he wanted he pulled stunts like this. He only left for a day or two then went back home. Usually he stayed in 12 Grimmauld Place for the night and then came back. They were so worried that they usually gave him what he wanted, after punishing him of course. It was the perfect method to get what he wanted. Especially when he left his wand behind. If you didn't have a wand wizards couldn't track you, unless they were an auror and knew the person's magical core. However only powerful wizards could still do magic wandlessly. So as he finished packing he deliberately left his wand behind glad he was a powerful enough wizard to do some wandless magic. As he climbed out of the window the last thing he did was leave a note saying he'll come back in two days. He never came back.

As Draco walked towards number 12 Grimmauld Place he passed many muggles. Honestly why was it in the middle of muggle London, yes he knew a bit about muggles just not enough to be wary when it counts. As he walked down the street a young girl around 9 came up to him, hm as if he wanted to hang out with a baby! Before he could tell her to get lost she was speaking, "Hi my name's Lucy, are you a runaway too? I know a great shelter that you can stay at they even give you free food." As he took in her appearance he could immediately tell that she wasn't rich like him. With her clothes hanging off her skinny frame and greasy unkempt brown hair she was honestly what Draco thought most muggles looked like.  She even smelled, before he could protest she grabbed his hand and started to pull him into a dark alleyway, far away from everyone else. As he passed many  people looked on with pity but did nothing. Not that he noticed as he was staring at the girl with disgust evident on his face. 

"ENOUGH!!! I don't care who you are muggle, but as a proud Malfoy heir I demand the respect I deserve," as he pulled away from her roughly he failed to notice the two adults driving up to block any escape, " and that means that you are not worthy to touch someone as distinguished as I!" As he finished talking he turned away thinking that he would just leave her to go to the muggle shelter and go home before he got in even more trouble. However as he turned away he was grabbed and gagged in less than a second. It happened so fast it took him a minute to process what happened. By that time he and the girl were already in a sketchy looking van and the men who grabbed him were driving off with the proud Malfoy heir.

 

_No! This can't happen to me, it only happens in the muggle movies mum and dad took me to see. It only happens to brainless gits, it only happens to people that don't know any better. To boys and girls who go with scary adults!_ As Draco hyperventilated he screamed and tried to get away, he needed to fight. As he struggled and grew louder every passing minute, he was dimly aware that the girl did nothing. Finally having enough he slowly grew quietly promising to run when they opened the doors.  Sadly that was not to happen as they drove through the night prompting the poor boy to fall into an uneasy sleep. 

As he nodded off there the drivers were getting  closer and closer to their destination a big boat in the middle of a bay. As it neared the empty docks the car slowed down. When the van stopped Draco jerked awake groggy and tired, before he even had a chance the back doors opened and he saw the faces of his kidnappers for the first time. A big obese man with no hair and a bushy beard like Hagrid's and beady eyes that looked a bit like a birds eyes. The second was a generic man, with brown eyes and brown hair. There was literally nothing special about him. As he lunged to get out of the car they grabbed the petite 12 year old and threw him in an alcove between a bunch of crates. Even with the gags till in placed he screamed as loud as he could and hit them with all his might. He wasn't thinking at the point and was running on adrenaline and instincts to get out of this alive. That's when Everything changed, they got angry and punched him in the face, hard and left his eye swollen shut already bruising. Draco automatically stopped hurt and scared, no terrified he never really got punched before. He only ever got punched by Potter before never by a grown adult. When he stopped fighting they efficiently stripped his clothes and threw him onto the cold cement floor. 

With no preparation or warning both men took their dick out of their pants. One pushed into Draco's ass while the other forced his dick into the young boys mouth. By now he was crying, the sound muffled and weak. Too bad it didn't matter to the grown men. By the time they were done he was a broken mess on the floor, not seeing, not crying, he wasn't doing anything. This was the start of something new to Draco, something new to him in the worst way possible. How could anyone want him now when he's dirty and used. As the two unknown men roughly pushed him onto the boat and below the deck the one with the beard leaned down and said, "Such a good boy. Be a good boy and no one gets hurt." With that they threw him with the hundreds of other kids and shut the door leaving all the kidnapped kids in the dark, including Lucy the little nine year old who dragged him to hell with her. No one said anything as he started to cry, along with many others, eventually he was able drift off into sleep, not knowing that this day was one of the easiest by far. All he knew was that he wasn't going home. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is an Author note. Please read it's important to the readers that are following any of my works....

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

 

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm oficially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.


	3. Missing Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius let Draco throw his tantrum, yet when they finally go check on their little boy he is nowhere to be found.

** Chapter One: **

 

_3rd Person POV:_

 

Narcissa and Lucius regretted spoiling Draco so much as this was the third time he ran away to get what he wanted. Honestly, they were tired of searching for him all night, just to have him come home safe and sound in a couple days after staying at the desolate Manor on Grimmauld Place. It was inconvenient and embarrassing to have their son be so blatantly disrespectful to the pair of parents. So this time they decided to stay home and ignore the quietness of the manor. This time they decided that if their heir wanted to "slum" it in a decaying house, ~~in the middle of muggle London no less(!)~~ , than they were going to let him. So the pair waited and waited for their little prince to come back home.

By the second day with no word they grew wary, as he usually would be back by now claiming that the service of the Black's sole house elf was disgraceful. He would have been back like nothing has happened and expecting a new broom to take to Hogwarts. By the third day, they were extremely worried and frantic as it was the day to board the Hogwarts Express and Draco would never miss the chance to go back to his beloved school. With a panicked air, they went to King's Cross hoping to see the blond haired youth. When he wasn't there Lucius apparated to the Aurors to file a missing person's case, while Narcissa looked around King's Cross to make sure he wasn't hiding around or with friends.

As Narcissa grew more frazzled she failed to see the Weasley clan until it was too late and she bumped into the Weasley procreator, Molly Weasley. This was strange in itself but as all the stress bubbled up to the surface, and everything that happened finally settled in the poor mother finally started to sob her heart out. As if this wasn't enough the Aurors finally showed up with a disheveled Lucius. As the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione watched, the Malfoy's fell apart with the loss of their only child. Their pride and joy was gone and there was no getting him back.

Molly watched in shock and sorrow as any mother could understand the anguish it would be to lose a child(not that she knew he was missing), seeing the unflappable Malfoy's lose their gracefulness in the unexpected situation was just another point in her decision to help in any way she could. With that in mind, she walked up to the group and started to talk to the main Auror on the case.

"Sir, if I could know what's going on I could help." As Molly talked everyone was stunned as it was no secret the two families were feuding and never got along, and would rather fight than help one another. Before anyone could say anything Narcissa responded, not wasting any time to get more help to find her son.

"Draco, my baby, he's missing." With that, the heartbroken mother broke down once again. With this sentence, the kids were stunned into silence, not comprehending, nor willing to comprehend what it means. It was shocking, to say the least. The main bully at Hogwarts was gone, and while they wished for him to go away, to stop pestering them it was never supposed to happen like this. Guilt flooded them as each slowly realized that their classmate, their bully, their rival wasn't coming back anytime soon. The Malfoy Heir was pronounced missing and there were no leads to file. It would be a miracle if he was found magic or not. As the Weasley's helped search the station it was finally dawning on the two families that maybe their feud was nothing more than that, a silly feud. 

As all the students but one came back for another year at Hogwarts one thing was on everyone's mind just where was Draco Malfoy? 

 


End file.
